


Virgin Affairs

by AnimaterDream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaterDream/pseuds/AnimaterDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Kaoru find out something very interesting about the Host Club King. He's a virgin! Will the twins be able to find Tamaki a match or will their matchmaking skills finally falter? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club ( Manga or Anime ) ! I am not making money off of this!
> 
> ENJOY! <3

     "You're a virgin!" Hikaru taunted. I could see Kaoru smirking in the background with his arms crossed. I blushed and growled out a 'Yes'. Being the King of The Host Club was important and he didn't want to seem unwanted or for people to believe he had some sort of disease. "Do you have an STD?" Kaoru piped up from the background making me groan out loud and chuck a pillow at his head harshly.

     "I do not have an STD I am perfectly clean and I haven't had sex with a girl because I'm gay!" I exclaimed and silence fell upon the room as I realized what I said causing me to dash out of it. I made my way to the courtyard without anyone following me. I looked back up at the music room windows to see two figures heading out of the door. Just Great. I thought walking to the edge of the rather large pond that was settled on both sides of what seemed like an infinite path to and from the school.

     "Hey!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time running towards me. They stopped barely a foot away and turned me around so I was facing the schools exit. Each of them grabbed one of my arms in a formal manner and began pulling me towards said exit. "I am not going along with any sort of plan to set me up with a stranger for sex." I said understanding what they were getting at, yet they didn't stop. "Or someone I know." They stopped and sighed.

     "Please? Pretty Please? With a cherry on top?" Hikaru asked making a puppy dog face. I sighed and nodded slightly. "It has to be a boy and I won't do it if I don't want to alright..?" I said glaring at both of them as they smiled and pulled me to their awaiting car, driver included. We all got in and rode the rather long distance to the twins house. They talked about who they could possibly set me up with. The last names said were all whispers and a final silent agreement.

     The car parked and we all got out and began walking to the large double doors of the house. Once we were in we went up to their rather large bedroom that I found out they shared when the guys had a sleep over here. They sat next to each other on the bed while I took the only chair in the room and sat it across from them. "So" Hikaru started. "We've decided the only viable option for you to have sex today or anytime while you go to Ouran high school as a gay male is to have sex with us because we are currently the only other gay males in the school besides yourself." Kaoru finished almost completely out of breath while I simply stared in shock.

     "Nope!" I exclaimed quickly not even wanting to consider such an idea. To have sex with my friends! As if! I made my way to the door as quickly as I could without running. I felt something grab my wrist but ignored it and tried to yank my arm away but was pulled into something. I looked down slightly to see Hikaru looking up at me before he grabbed the back of my head and guided me down to his lips to which I didn't protest. To be brutally honest I always thought they were both amazing for being able to be so open about being gay though most people still thought it was just an act. I felt Kaoru come up behind me and reach his hands around to the front of my chest and begin unbuttoning my uniform. I pulled my head away from Hikaru panting slightly.

     "T-This is madness!" I exclaimed as Kaoru finally removed my shirt and Hikaru grabbed my hands, pulling me towards the bed and making me sit while they helped each other get fully undressed. I sat watching much to my embarrassment. They kept looking at me suggestively as they took off their shirts, pants, and eventually their boxers. Hikaru walked over and leaned down to place a light kiss on my lips as Kaoru went behind me on the bed and began playing with my neck and chest. Hikaru broke the kiss and leaned down to finish removing my pants but left my boxers where they were making me rather happy.

     They both began playing with me from rubbing and sucking on my nipples at the same time to one kissing me and the other teasing me through my boxers. By the end of all the ministrations I was a writhing mess. I almost jumped for joy when Kaoru removed my boxers as Hikaru reached to the bedside table to grab the lube. Kaoru began sucking me off with the skill of an expert, which I was sure he was, while Hikaru coated his fingers and teased circles around my entrance before pressing one finger in and letting me adjust before thrusting it in and out. Soon after one turned to two and then three and I was reduced to a moaning mess. Kaoru removed his head and Hikaru removed his fingers. Kaoru lifted up my legs and positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in slowly making me wince in pain. He slammed the rest of the way in making me scream. The whole house would have been alerted if Hikaru hadn't covered my mouth with his hand. Kaoru waited for me to adjust while Hikaru went behind him and did the same preparation to him as he had done to me.

     Once I was ready I thrust my hips back slightly and moaned quietly. Kaoru go the message and began thrusting into me. He went slow at first so he wouldn't hurt me as he kept chanting 'relax' and I did the best I could. I closed my eyes briefly and opened them to see Kaorus' face look pained but realized why when I saw Hikaru behind him holding his hips still. I waited as Kaoru adjusted to Hikarus' size which was rather impressive. One Kaoru was ready Hikaru began thrusting into him which made Kaoru lurch forward into me as well. Not before long the room was filled with moans and pants and everyone was close to the edge.

     Kaoru began stroking me with his thrusts moments before I went over the edge with a cry of Kaoru's name and a loud moan to follow after. Kaoru came seconds later with a call of Hikaru's name and then Hikaru calling my name though I don't know why. It made me actually laugh how we had formed more a less a line with a circle of names if you wanted to put it that way. Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru then Kaoru out of me and we crawled to the top of their bed.

     I laid down in the middle with Hikaru on the left and Kaoru on the right. They fell asleep almost instantly while it took more to put me out even thought I was exhausted. The pain kept me awake for a bit however and I was able to come to terms with what just happened. I had sex with two of my best friends that I've known for a long time. I think this was the best mistake I have ever made and I hoped I could make it again.

**  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
